The Hero Within
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: The knights, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin watch 'The Avengers' and debate which one of the superheroes would they be. Merlin however has a different superhero counterpart.


**AN: So following up the story I posted yesterday, a Percival and Mordred version of the scene in 'The Avengers' when Hulk beats up Loki. I got chatting to 'Lindsey and Marie Enterprises' and we compared who would be which Avenger and here we are. **

The knights, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur were sitting around watching something called a DVD on the strange device that Merlin had 'found' and dubbed a television. The DVD they were watching was about a team of people called The Avengers who all had superhuman abilities and it was both entertaining and funny. Especially the scenes when The Hulk beat up both Loki and Thor. As the film ended, they began talking about what had happened, their favourite scenes and it was Merlin (naturally) who hit upon a stroke of genius.

"Did anyone else think that some of that story was really familiar?" Merlin asked and as he was met by six curious faces, he grinned at them. "They're us, those Avengers are like us."

There was a brief pause as everyone digested this idea before Gwaine broke it. "So who's who? I'd say I'm Iron Man." Gwaine claimed, the wise-cracking genius who was powerful enough to beat Thor and Captain America; yes he could be Iron Man.

"Well if you're Iron Man then I'm Captain America." Arthur claimed, the two were a contrast; one was serious whilst the other made jokes but when push came to shove they were able to be friends.

"No I wouldn't say you are." Leon argued. "I mean if we're the Avengers that would mean Morgana would be Loki therefore you would be Thor."

"A demi-god? Forget Captain America, that's even better!" Arthur claimed and Leon was right; the issues between Loki and Thor were extremely similar to the 'issues' between him and Morgana and that was putting it mildly. Besides he could use a weapon like Thor's Hammer, a powerful, invincible weapon that only worked for him… Arthur wondered just where could be get a weapon like that while Merlin thought about a particular stone in the woods.

"So Gwaine's Iron Man, Arthur's Thor, I'm Hawkeye, so who would be Captain America?" Elyan asked, he already knew he'd be Hawkeye, when he needed to be he was hardworking, determined and was one of the best archers out of all the knights.

"I think Leon would be Captain America. You're both soldiers, you stand up for values such as truth, courage and loyalty as well as being able take control in times of danger and crisis with battle strategies and have no notion of the concept of surrendering even when it all seems impossible." Gwen reasoned and the others nodded in agreement. The role of Captain America fitted Leon perfectly.

"In that case then you're Black Widow. The only woman in a group of men but who will fight alongside them as well as being able to use anything as a weapon. Not to mention the loyalty you both have to your friends no matter what." Merlin reasoned and Gwen nodded. She could see herself being sort of like Black Widow especially when she was with Hawkeye after he came back to himself or getting the information out of Loki.

"Maybe, no offense though but if any of you turn into a massive green monster, you're on your own." Gwen stated. She loved those guys but even she had her limits and sadly massive, angry, green monsters were outside those limits.

"Speaking of The Hulk, Percival is definitely The Hulk." Gwaine stated and Percival smiled sheepishly unsure whether or not to be pleased about being compared to the man who mutated into a massive green monster anytime he lost his temper.

"Really?" Percival asked.

"Without a doubt, not just because of your strength but also even at the start with Dr Banner and the children, that would be like you to drop everything and save a child." Leon claimed, thinking back to the Dorrocha attacks and how Percival had risked his life to save three small children.

"That and I can so picture you just smashing someone into the floor like Hulk did with Loki." Elyan grinned, moving his arm in a smashing motion and all of them, even Percival grinned at the mental image. They all pitied the poor misguided idiot who angered him that much.

"So I'm Thor, Gwaine is iron Man, Leon's Captain America, Elyan's Hawkeye, Gwen's Black Widow, Percival's the Hulk and Morgana is Loki. So that just leaves Merlin really. Who would Merlin be?" Arthur asked and they thought for a moment.

"I would say either Agent Coulson or Nick Fury. They were the ones who brought the team together and ensured they were united in time for the battle, knowing their full potential and doing whatever they could to defeat Loki." Gwaine offered, and while the others nodded in agreement, Merlin shook his head.

"No I don't think I'm really any one of those heroes." Merlin shrugged as he got to his feet and left the room grinning to himself. The others had found their corresponding superhero in the Avengers, each of them had a unique skill and that helped them to formed a team. Merlin however was a lone hero, shrouded in secrets and mystery. He was someone who saved the day but nobody could know because they couldn't understand his powers. He was the hero who lived in plain sight of everyone yet they couldn't see it. They couldn't see past the façade of the mild-mannered man who's secret identity and powers saved them time and again thanklessly. Unlike the others who were the Avengers, Merlin was the first superhero, the ultimate superhero.

Merlin was Superman.

**AN: I know Superman comes from DC Comics but come on, you have to admit he is like a medieval Clark Kent/Superman character. **


End file.
